mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuyoi Namari
|caption1 = |username = TheMegaRex#7370|type = Player Character |status = Active |hero_name = N/A|16 = N/A|birthday = June 22|gender = Male |height = 5'7"|weight = 72 kg|blood_type = AB+|ethinicity = Japanese|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = UA|school_year = 1st|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Lead Arms|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Namari is a rather slightly built individual, with just enough muscle to carry his weight. He has bluish-black hair in a slick fashion, and a cheeky grin that usually covers his face, usually when up to mischief. He usually wears sleeveless shirts and hoodies. Costumed Appearance N/A Personality Namari is a quite mischievous and loud person, who likes to play tricks and often wants to start fights. He is oblivious to the others being annoyed by his pranks and will try to fuel the fire. He is rather fight-oriented, as he gained majority of his friends through violence. Underneath this, he is very polite towards the elderly, people with power or people he considers worthy of respect. He is easily flustered when someone mentions that his name sounds like a girl's. Character Background Namari was born as the 5th child into a large family with 6 children. His parents had their own construction firm, where he wanted to join and which his brothers were going to work into. Having 4 older brothers, his parents were initially hoping for this to be the time they finally have a daughter, explaining the somewhat girlish name. He grew up being teased with his name, and to compensate, he began to act rather brutish and loud. No longer was he teased and he began to become more confident in himself, but is still subject to getting flustered. Once his quirk manifested, it was clear that he wouldn't be fit to work in the family business, this made him depressed. One day, he encountered a small villain causing major havoc in his parents' firm and rushed to the scene, knocking out the villain with his quirk but suffered due to the injury and fainted due to the drawbacks of his quirk. When he awoke, he was greeted by the worried, yet somewhat proud smile of his parents. They told him that if he can't work in the firm, he can go on to become a hero to save others, just as he had done. Due to this, he set his sights to becoming a fully-fledged hero, one that can save the day in time of need. Aspects # Kleptomaniac # Bad Boy # Stubborn Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Quirk Lead Arms The user has a special mutation in their forearms that allows them to fill it up with a lead-like liquid substance. This mutation is a reinforced elastic sac that is underneath the real skin. This makes their forearms heavier and gives it a chrome silver-black sheen. The user has holes in the wrist area in order to release the liquid after use. Prolonged exposure to the lead substance gives the user symptoms of mild lead poisoning, such as nausea and sluggishness. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive